Its 'cause
by Orange Burst
Summary: Indonesia yang barang-barangnya raib hendak melabrak Malaysia, namun ternyata pemuda itu mengambilnya karena... again, full OC.


**Disclaimer:**Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya. Himaruya-sensei, mau bersatu dengan saya da? Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol…

* * *

Indonesia yang baru pulang dari istana negara untuk merawat kebun istana sebagai hukuman akibat dari kelalaiannya mengerjakan laporan yang seringkali ia tunda hingga lupa langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Baru saja ia hendak mendownload berbagai doujinshi yaoi yang link-nya baru dikasih Japan tadi pagi, kalau saja handphone-nya tidak mendendangkan lagu Indonesia Pusaka metal version pertanda ada sms masuk.

Ternyata, itu pesan dari Boss yang mengingatkan Indonesia untuk datang ke pesta perkawinan keponakannya sepupunya mertuanya cucunya adiknya pamannya selingkuhan temannya adiknya sang Boss. Indonesia yang seakan tidak mengingat hal itu (emang lupa sih) segera menjamah lemarinya untuk mencari kain batik favoritnya untuk dipakai ketika menghadiri perkawinan siapalah bossnya itu.

Namun apa yang ia temukan? Sebungkus keripik yang udah kadaluarsa 6 bulan lalu! *PLAK* Ehm, maksud saya, dia tidak menemukan kain batik itu dimanapun, padahal ia sudah mencarinya di pojok-pojok, dibalik, dan dibawah lemari.(?)

Tidak hanya itu, bahkan kain songket yang Indonesia dapatkan dari neneknya menantunya mertuanya bibinya sepupunya temannya tetangganya juga turut raib! Padahal… padahal kain itu sudah punya banyak kenangan dengan Indonesia…

Ya, Indonesia masih ingat saat-saat ia kabur dari tumpukan laporan yang harus ia selesaikan demi berburu jajanan, saat ia pergi berlibur namun celananya robek dan akhirnya bisa ditutup dengan kain songket, dan berbagai pengalaman 'indah' lainnya yang telah dilewati Indonesia dengan kain songket tersebut.

Indonesia yang _down_ pun mulai mencari Tarjo-chan, boneka komodo miliknya yang selalu setia menemani tiap kali moodnya jelek. Namun boneka itu pun tidak ia temukan di tempat ia biasa menyimpannya; di dapur. Kenapa Indonesia bisa sampai menyimpan boneka kesayangannya di dapur? Soal itu akan kita bahas lain kali, karena saat ini…

"Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak~!"

Jeritan Indonesia yang membuat gentengnya bertambah retak itu melebihi kelebayan sinteron yang tak pernah ia lewatkan tiap malam begitu ia melihat tempat dimana TV tua miliknya seharusnya berada tampak kosong.

Meskipun sudah sangat kuno, TV itu sangat berharga… tapi bukan karena itu TV pemberian Netherlands lho! Yah, setidaknya begitulah pikir Indonesia.

Yang pasti, Indonesia yang saat ini bingung setengah mati sudah bisa menebak siapa dalang dibalik semua ini…

* * *

"Malaysia?" ulang Singapore dari sambungan telepon.

"Iya! Pasti dia!" geram Indonesia pada Singapore lewat handphonenya.

"Kalau kau mencurigainya lalu kenapa malah meneleponku?" tanya Singapore.

"Aku Cuma ingin memastikan apa Malaysia ada disana. Bukankah kalian sering pacaran di apartemenmu?"

"Tidak, dia tidak ada di… hei! Kami tidak pacaran!"

Indonesia cekikian. "Masa sih~?" godanya dengan senyum jahil.

"Benar kok! Dia itu menyukai sesorang tahu!"

"Hah? SIAPA?"

"Ah , ng… soal itu… eh sori ya, Nesia, aku dipanggil bossku. Bye".

Dan sambungan telepon pun terputus.

Dan sambil misuh-misuh pun akhirnya Indonesia pergi ke Malaysia, sayang pasukan jinnya tidak bisa diikut sertakan pada rencanya melabrak Malaysia karena hari masih siang.

* * *

"WOI! MALAYSIA!"

Teriakan Indonesia berhasil membuat Malaysia menghentikan kegiatan ala England, _afternoon tea _ditemani cake strawberry yang pakai banyak whipped cream, diatasnya ditaburi kacang almond dan strawbery, terus ditengahnya dilengkapichocolate creamdengan potongan strawberry, terus… -halah-

"Apaan sih, Indon? Kamu itu nggak pernah berubah, selalu aja lebay seperti sinetron-sinetron negaramu.." sindir pemuda berambut sedikit jabrik tersebut.

"Berisik! Kembalikan semua barang-barangku!" bentak Indonesia.

Malaysia melengos, "Ngomong apa sih, Indon? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu…"

Indonesia sontak mencengkeram kerah baju Malaysia. "TIDAK USAH BERPURA-PURA! TV ITU HADIAH DARI NETHERLANDS TAHU! EH… ehm, maksudku… kembalikan TV, batik, songket, dan Tarjo-chan-ku!"

"MANA AKU TAHU BARANG-BARANGMU ADA DIMANA!" Malaysia meneriaki balik.

"Jangan bohong! Yul, coba periksa tempat ini!" perintah Indonesia pada makhluk yang berwujud anak kecil botak berkulit pucat dengan tatapan mata yang kosong.

Tuyul yang tadi diperintah Indonesia langsung celingukan dan berjalan jinjit ala maling mengitari tempat itu, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk-angguk pada pemiliknya.

Indonesia kembali berbalik pada Malaysia, tak lupa jari telunjuk, jempol, dan kelingkingnya (lho?) menuding Malaysia, "TUH KAN! YUL AJA UDAH MEMASTIKAN KALAU KAU MEMANG MENYIMPAN BARANG-BARANGKU!"

"ENAK AJA! JANGAN NUDUH ORANG SEMBARANGAN LANTARAN MAKHLUK HALUS GAJE-MU ITU DONG!" Malaysia membela diri.

Namun akhirnya setelah adu mulut yang melibatkan sebutan macam-macam penghuni kebun binatang dari berbagai bahasa dalam durasi 30 itu selesai, mereka berdua mencapai suatu fakta; Malaysia memang mengambil barang-barang Indonesia.

* * *

Setelah menirukan adegan yang biasa ditemui dalam sinetron negaranya dalam kategori 'pertemuan yang mengharukan' dengan Tarjo-chan, TV, songket dan batiknya, Indonesia bertanya pada Malaysia. "Kenapa kau mengambilnya?"

Malaysia sedikit terkejut karena Indonesia menanyakan hal itu dengan tenang, bukan dengan meledak-ledak seperti perkiraannya. "… Memangnya kau peduli?"

Indonesia mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa?"

"Apapun yang kulakukan, memangnya kau peduli padaku?" ulang Malaysia dengan nada sedikit menuntut.

"Kau ini ngomong apa sih?"

Malaysia mengepalkan tangannya. "Seandainya bukan karena kau ingin mengambil barang-barangmu, kau takkan pernah menemuiku 'kan?" tukasnya dengan suara lebih keras daripada yang hendak ia keluarkan.

Indonesia terhenyak.

… Oh…

Indonesia berusaha untuk tidak menyungingkan senyum. "Kalau cuma ingin bertemu denganku, tidak perlu sampai berbuat seperti ini 'kan? Kau kan bisa saja sesekali main ke rumahku, memangnya aku akan mengusirmu?"

"_Kau akan mengusirku!_ Seperti waktu itu…"

Baik, karena pembaca dan Indonesia sendiri tidak mengerti 'waktu itu' yang disinggung tadi, akan saya jelaskan…

**'Waktu itu'**

Malaysia yang sudah berdiri di depan kediaman Indonesia baru saja hendak mengetuk pintu. Namun niatnya ini tak sempat terlaksana karena sang pemilik rumah membuka pintu duluan, membuat hidungnya yang terbentur pintu dari kayu jati itu mimisan.

"Lho? Ngapain kau kesini Malaysia. Ah, sebentar lagi disini lagi ada acara pengajian (untuk mendoakan semoga tim Indonesia bisa masuk piala dunia), jadi kau pergi saja ya~" kata Indonesia secara cepat. Dan sebelum Malaysia sempat membalas sepatah katapun, pintu kediaman Indonesia langsung dibanting di depan batang hidungnya.

**'Waktu itu'- selesai**

"Oh, gitu ya… sori deh…" kata Indonesia yang seakan melupakan kejadian tersebut pernah terjadi, padahal memang lupa.

Malaysia hanya menekuk muka sambil menggumamkan makian tidak jelas.

"Kalau begitu, mestinya kau bisa memintaku untuk pergi ke tempatmu sekali-sekali…" usul Indonesia lagi.

"Dan mengulang kejadian seperti 'saat itu'?" Malaysia sedikit membentak.

Apa? Lagi-lagi pembaca tidak mengerti maksud Malaysia dengan kejadian 'saat itu?' Benar-benar deh… (author digetok)

**'Saat itu'…**

"Yo, Indon… Ehm, karena negaramu itu kotor dan terbelakang, aku tidak keberatan kalau sesekali kau mengunjungi negaraku. Sekarang juga tidak apa-apa…" kata Malaysia lewat telepon se-'biasa' mungkin.

"Apa? Sori, Malaysia, aku harus segera menghadiri pernikahan Mariabelle-chan dan Armando-kun (nama komodo peliharaan Indonesia). Lain kali kutelepon ya, daah~!" dan Indonesia pun memotong sambungan telepon. Dan seperti yang kita duga, dalam ingatan Indonesia yang pendek itu tidak pernah terekam bahwa ia pernah berjanji akan menelepon Malaysia.

**'Saat itu'-selesai…**

"Eh? Ada juga kejadian seperti itu ya… Ahahaha…" tawa garing Indonesia terhenti setelah menyadari death glare menggelora dari Malaysia yang dilemparkan padanya.

"Maaf, maaf~ Lagipula sekarang aku sudah ada bersamamu sekarang, kan?" Indonesia terseyum, berusaha memperbaiki mood 'adik'nya yang satu itu.

Sementara Malaysia hanya menunjukkan tampang, _'lo-mau-bilang-apa-juga-udah-telat-kalee'_.

Indonesia tertawa kecil. Sudah cukup lama semenjak Malaysia menunjukkan salah satu sifatnya itu kepadanya. Ah, bukan. Bukan 'cukup lama' tapi 'lamaaaaaaa sekali'. Tepatnya, saat Malaysia masih bersosok bocah kecil yang selalu menempel padanya sebelum Netherlands datang.

Indonesia yang masih senyum-senyum gaje mendekati Malaysia yang masih ngambek dan menoel-noel pipi pemuda itu dengan jari telunjuknya. "Fufu… tidak kusangka adikku yang sekarang sedikit lebih maju daripadaku ini bisa bersikap seperti ini hanya karena ingin bertemu denganku…"

Sontak wajah Malaysia langsung diwarnai semburat merah. "Bukan begitu! Aku… aku hanya…! ARRGH!" Malaysia yang kesulitan merangkai kata-kata untuk ngeles memilih untuk melesat kabur menjauhi Indonesia; karena marah. Dan malu.

"Ah, tunggu, Malaysia! Aku berpikir sikapmu itu manis sekali, kok! Sungguh!" tentunya kalimat Indonesia barusan melah membuat Malaysia makin kencang berlari.

**-END-**

* * *

Wahahaha~ setelah bikin Malaysia sebagai sosok yang cool sekarang saya bikin jadi tsundere! XD -ditimpuk-

Review ya? ya? ya? ya? ya? ya? ya? y... -ditimpuk lagi-

-bangkit dari kubur- halah, pokoke Ripyuuu~! XD


End file.
